SURVIVAL OF THE JEDI
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin was in the Council Chamber when Palpatine gave the order to "Execute Order 66". After saving the younglings, he flees Coruscant with Padme. Eight years later, when Anakin rescues him, Obi-wan discovers that he has been rebuilding the Jedi Order in secret.
1. Chapter 1

**_SURVIVAL OF THE JEDI._**

_**Anakin was in the Council Chamber when Palpatine gave the order to "Execute Order 66". After saving the younglings, he flees Coruscant with Padme. Eight years later, when Anakin rescues him, Obi-wan discovers that he has been rebuilding the Jedi Order in secret. **_

_**PROLOGUE.  
**_

Anakin sat alone in the Jedi Council Chamber thinking of Padme, his eyes closed, he put his head in his hands. Palpatine was a Sith Lord,he had started the war, he was responsible for so much destruction.

_"You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost. " _**  
**

Gritting his teeth, Anakin breathed deeply, he would not listen to him - even if he could save Padme, he wouldn't. To gain that power, he would have to join him, and Padme's love, his love for her, would never truly allow him to completely turn to the darkside. He would find another way to save her, without Palpatine's help.

Anakin gasped as he felt the disturbance in the Force, as he felt the deaths of the Jedi. Standing, he saw the clones marching towards the Temple. His eyes wide, Anakin froze - the younglings, they wouldn't be able to protect themselves.

x

Anakin entered the room, he stared around and saw the younglings huddled in a corner.

They all stood as the saw him, an older boy, around eight walked towards him. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them." His voice was filled with fear, "What are we going to do?"

Looking at the younglings he ignited his lightsaber, "we have to leave." he told them smiling reassuringly, "follow me and stay together," if they were lucky, he might just be able to get them all out before the clones arrived_

Anakin froze as he turned back to the door, Rex stood in the door way, his blaster raised. "Don't do it Rex." he knew the Captain didn't have a choice, but alone, rex didn't stand a chance and he really didn't want to have to kill him.

"I'm sorry Sir," Rex tightened his grip on his blaster, "I'm just following orders."

Anakin blinked, then he grinned, "then follow _this order_, Captain." He said firmly, "_get us out of here._" Staring at his friend, Anakin took a deep breath. _Come on Rex, don't let me down. _

"It's your choice now Rex, you can either help us or you can try to kill us." He shrugged, his lightsaber held down by his side as he waited. he saw the indecision warring over Rex's face, "make up your mind fast Rex." Anakin had moved himself so that he was in front of the younglings, "you don't have long."

Rex frowned taking a deep breath, he nodded, "I'll help you," he said, lowering his blaster. "but we're going to have to find another way out, we won't be able to go out the entrance."

Anakin nodded, then he smiled, "we'll head for the roof." opening his comlink, Anakin sighed, the only way to do this would be to tell her the truth. "Padme."

_"You sound worried, what's going on?"_

Swallowing, Anakin closed his eyes, already moving; ushering the younglings out in front of him. "The Chancellor is a Sith Lord," he told her, speaking over he cry of horror, "Padme, I need you to pick us up in your ship."

_"Where will you be?" _Padme's voice was still afraid, but she was focused now.

"On the roof of the Temple," Rex lead the way, he brought up the rear with the youglings in the middle. "Don't tell anyone what you're doing."

x

Padme's ship came down toward them, the ramp lowering as she shielded them from the clones firing below.  
"Get on the ship," Anakin told the younglings. They were the future of the Jedi Order, they would ensure it's survival... He froze as rex ran onto the ship, he felt a presence_

his eyes wide, Anakin ran onto the ship, "Master Windu is still alive." Somehow, the Jedi master had survived.

"Where?" Padme raised the ramp, steering the ship away from the Temple.

Closing his eyes, Anakin focused on master Windu's weak presence. "Head towards the Senate building," he was near_

"Down there!" He could see him now, Master Windu was laying in a darkened alley.

Padme lowered the ship, "you're going ton have to be fast." She nodded towards the clones that had followed them, "we're about to have company."

Rex looked at Anakin, "I'll cover you."

Nodding, Anakin leaped out of the ship and ran towards the motionless Jedi Master. Crouching beside him, Anakin reached out and shook his shoulder. "Master Windu?"  
An agonised moan was his answer, gripping Master Windu's arms, Anakin lifted him onto his shoulders as gently as he could. "don't worry master, we'll be alright."

Rex fired at the other clones, covering him as Anakin rushed back to the ship. As he passed the Captain, Anakin nodded, "let's go Rex."

xx

"Where are we going to go?" Padme stared at Anakin, "Ani, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to go into hiding," Anakin told her, crouched beside Master Windu's bed as he and Padme attended to the Master's wounds. "We're going to send out a message, warning all Jedi to do the same." Some had to have survived, he couldn't believe that Obi-wan could have been killed. "The Jedi Order will survive,"

he looked at the seven sleeping younglings. "it will continue through them," they would be the beginning. "We'll look for others, surviving Jedi, force sensative children." Looking at padme, Anakin took a deep breath, "we're going to rebuild the Jedi Order."


	2. Chapter 2

**_SURVIVAL OF THE JEDI._**

_**Anakin was in the Council Chamber when Palpatine gave the order to "Execute Order 66". After saving the younglings, he flees Coruscant with Padme. Eight years later, when Anakin rescues him, Obi-wan discovers that he has been rebuilding the Jedi Order in secret. **_

_**Character Profiles.  
**_

Name: Shmi Skywalker.

Age: 3.

Hair Colour:Blonde.

Eye Colour: Blue.

xx

Name: Kenobi Skywalker.

Age: 6.

Hair Colour: Brown.

Eye Colour: Brown.

xx

Name: Skylar Tano

Age: 6.

Hair Colour: Has Troguta Head tails.

Eye Colour: Blue.

xx

Name: Lani Tano.

Age: 4.

Hair Colour: black.

Eye Colour: Blue.**___  
_**

**_Changes To/Rules Of The Jedi Order._**

_ Marriage is allowed.

_ The age of younglings accepted to begin their training has increased ( 18-20 years old.)

_ Jedi Knights can't take their own children as padawans (too close to see their child's faults.)

**_Leaders Of The Jedi Order._**

_ Anakin Skywalker - Grand Jedi Master.

_ Mace Windu - Master of The Order.

**_Members Of The Jedi Council._**

_ Jedi Grand Master Anakin Skywalker.

_ Jedi Master Mace Windu.

_ Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano.

_ Jedi Master Shak Ti.

_ Jedi Master Quinlan Vos.

_ Padme Amidala ( Honorary member.)

**_Notable Allies._**

__ _Senator Bail Organa - Maintains his position in the 'Imperial Senate' so that he can give up to date information to the Jedi of Palpatine's actions. Also funds any financial assistance for; ships, weapons and suppilies.

_ Senator Mon Mothma.

_ Duchess Satine Kryze.

**_Additional Information._**

Over the last eight years, Anakin and Master Windu have found few survivors from 'Order 66'. They found Shak Ti on Felucia five years ago, Quinlan Vos, his wife Khaleen Hentz and their son Korto Vos were found on Dantooine, Ahsoka was one of the first Jedi they found; she contacted Anakin after receiving his message.

With the few Jedi Masters, and the younglings rescued from the Temple; the oldest of whom, are now Jedi Knights, and the new 'younglings'; force sensitive children who have been found all over the galaxy or born at the 'New Jedi temple', the 'Jedi Order' now numbers around fifty. _  
_

Rex - now a General - leads and trains the Military Defense, he frequently travels to Outer Rim planets, recruiting people who are willing to fight against the growing Empire. Two years after escaping 'Order 66', Rex and Ahsoka married and have two children - Lani and Skylar Tano; Lani wants to be a soldier like Rex while Skylar is training to be a Jedi.

_**CHAPTER ONE.**  
_

**_Eight Years Later._**

**_Teth - Location Of the Hidden Jedi Order._**

_He ran from the stormtrooper battalion, scrambling over the rough red sand. his hood feel back, revealing his face... _

Anakin blinked, his eyes wide as he stood. Obi-wan. Obi-wan was alive. On Tatooine... And in grave danger. Striding from his room, he ducked his head into the two adjoining bedrooms, smiling at his four children; Luke and Kenobi shared a room, as did Shmi and Leia.

"Ani?" Padme emerged from their bedroom, frowning, 'what's going on?"

Anakin smiled, "well, Obi-wan's alive... But he needs me to rescue him again."

her face split into a wide smile, Anakin had spent years searching, hoping to find his old master and best friend, to no avail... And now he had found Obi-wan, "i guess you'd better go save him then."

x

"Mace!"

Master Windu looked up at Anakin's cry, he slowed as the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order ran up to him. "I've found Obi-wan," he told him, "I'm going to take Rex and go help him."

Master Windu nodded, "I hope you're successful." He had almost given up hope of finding any other remaining Jedi from the old Order, "may the Force be with you Anakin."

smiling, Anakin nodded. "Run through an evacuation drill while I'm gone," he suggested, "we need to be ready if we ever have to make a real evacuation."

"Go," Mace smiled at Anakin, "rescue obi-wan, I'm sure i can manage to keep everything under control until you get back." He was already running, calling for Rex to organise his men as he sprinted for the ship.

x

Rex grinned, "General Kenobi's alive?"

Anakin smiled at his old friend, even after all this time, he still referred to the Jedi as 'Generals'. "Yeah, but he won't be if we don't hurry up."

Laughing, Rex shook his head. "You just want to hear him admit you've finally saved him for the 'tenth' time."

"True," putting the ship into hyperspace, Anakin grinned, "do you think i could surprise him enough to make Cato Neimoidia count as well?"

"Don't get your hopes up too high," Rex told him, "we haven't saved him yet."

xx

Obi-wan ran hard, gasping for breath as he tried to outrun the stormtroopers. he'd been discovered. he had nowhere to go to, nowhere to hide... And he couldn't run forever.

It was times like these that he missed Anakin, his former padawan and friend would have somehow made some ridiculously dangerous plan, that would have saved them both. But he was on his own now, had been for eight years. he didn't even know if Anakin was alive. if anyone could have made it off Coruscant alive, it was Anakin - then there was the fact that Padme had mysteriously disappeared, Anakin would never have let her go anywhere alone.

Pausing to catch his breath, Obi-wan looked over his shoulder.

The stormtroopers were closer now, slowly gaining on him, running him down until there was nowhere left to run_

The ship opened fire on the troopers, blocking them from Obi-wan, scattering them in every direction as they dove for cover. The ship flew toward him, flying backwards, still firing at the stormtroopers. The ramp opened, and obi-wan couldn't believe his eyes...

Anakin grinned at him, "come on master, we can't wait all day."

leaping onto the ship, he stared at Anakin in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you," Anakin turned to the cockpit, "get us out of here Rex!"

Obi-wan frowned, "Anakin, what's going on?" The clones had been ordered to kill all jedi, "why is Rex here?"

"He joined us,' Anakin explained, "when the clones attacked the Temple, Rex found me trying to get the younglings to safety, and I offered him a different option then killing us."

Obi-wan smiled, then he frowned at Anakin. "Where have you been all this time?"

Grinning, Anakin sat in the pilot's seat as rex slid out of the way. "On Teth," he looked back at Obi-wan, "rebuilding the jedi Order in secret."

his eyes went wide, gaping, Obi-wan swallowed barely daring to hope. "You've saved the Jedi?"

rex laughed, grinning at him, "you're looking at the Jedi Grand Master."

That was impossible, "how..." he couldn't finish the question, couldn't believe.

Anakin sighed softly, "when we arrived on Teth, Mace was badly hurt..." Setting the hyperspace coordinates, Anakin shrugged, "... I took charge of setting everything up, teaching the Younglings, trying to find other Jedi." Obi-wan listened in shock as Anakin continued, "... When Master Windu woke, we agreed that i would be the Grand Master."

Obi-wan stared at Anakin, his face showing his shock. Anakin had saved the Jedi order, had rebuilt it from scratch.

Anakin suddenly sighed, looking worried. "i don't know how you'll feel about this,' he turned to look at Obi-wan, "I named my second son after you."

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "you named your son Obi-wan?"

Shaking his head, Anakin smiled, "I named him, Kenobi."

"Kenobi Skywalker," a boy named after two great Jedi, Obi-wan suddenly frowned, "wait, your second son?"

Anakin bit his lip, looking slightly sheepish. "Padme and i were married just after the clone wars began.' he explained, "when Palpatine took over, padme was already pregnant with my first children, Luke and Leia."

Obi-wan shook his head, "I can't believe you're a father."

"Well I'd rather be a father, then an old hermit living on Tatooine." Anakin threw back over his shoulder, grinning as he and Rex laughed.

Obi-wan smiled, for the first time in eight years, he was happy. For the first time in eight years, he had hope.


End file.
